Criminal Love
by LadyShadow22
Summary: C'est un menteur, manipulateur qui ne fait pas le bien. Il triche tout le temps, toujours armé. C'est un chien errant, qui reste à l'écart. C'est un rebelle avec un coeur de pierre. Mais, je suis tombé amoureux d'un mafieux, ce genre d'amour impossible, je sais que c'est suicidaire et que j'y laisserais ma vie mais j'aime ce gars. C'est un scélérat qui défie la lois, il tue juste
1. Chapter 1

"23h45, agent Yu. Vous avez pour mission d'infiltré la boite de nuit « Paradise » et de repérer le groupe mafieux Akatsuki et de ramener tout agent qui se trouverait. A 03h54, votre mission fut un véritable succès et vous réussissez à attrapez un membre mais qui plus est le chef du groupe, lui mettant les menottes et vous l'avait conduit au commissariat de Konoha."

Cela fessait presque plus d'une heure que les policiers interroger l'homme aux long cheveux noir mais rien à faire, il refusait de parler, ne cessant que de defier les agents du regard, un regard rouge sang, son sourire au coin limité amusé trouvait la situation drôle mais son attention était fixe sur le policier en face de lui contre le mur. Les deux échangeait des regards. Le jeune policier avait les cheveux argenté et des yeux couleur améthyste. Comment vous dire, quand on a le chef de la mafia devant sois et qui vous regarde de partout, avec un sourire assez pervers, ce n'est pas rassurant du tout. Soudain, le policier en face du noireau qui étrangement ressemblait à notre mafieux, frappa sur la table en criant très fort et distinctement  
**- OU VOUS CACHEZ VOUS ?!**

Bien sur le mafieux se mit à rire sadiquement, se tenant les côtés tellement il trouvait ça drôle d'énerver les flics aussi facilement. Ça y est le policier avait perdus tout contrôle de lui et pointa son arme sur la tempe du mafieux près à tirer mais chose étrange le mafieux attrape son poignet et le plaque sur la table et avec sa propre arme sur la tête, les autres n'osaient pas bouger de peur de se faire abattre dans le feu de l'action par ce dangereux criminel, le dite-criminel en profita pour abattre tout les gardes et prit la poudre d'escampette, aussi tôt les deux flics encore en vie prirent armes et le poursuivirent à travers le commissariat.

Le truant courus partout en tirant dans tout ce qui bougeait pendant que le flic noir appelait des collègues, l'argenté lui courrait après, voyant cela le mafieux se cache et attendit que l'autre sois dans son champ de mire, le jeune passe et fut aussi attrape et plaque au mur par l'autre qui commença à lui lécher le cou, l'argenté émit un gémissement. Le mafieux se mit donc à lui arracher les vêtements, le griffant de partout avec un sourire pervers

C'est ainsi qu'il fut retrouve plaque sur un bureau et le mafieux entre ses jambes qui lui mordait le cou et griffait le torse, il ne put même pas se détendre et apprécier vus le noireaux entre en lui violemment et donna des coup puissant et sauvage. Il dut fallut reconnaître qu'il appréciait ça car il criait de plaisir à chaque coup de rein de ce dernier, ça aurait put continuer comme ça pendant longtemps mais le jeune hurla trop fort de jouissance que ces collègues accourent au bruit. L'autre dut se rhabiller rapidement en grognant et s'échappa par la fenêtre et disparut dans la nuit..tout ce qu'on avait appris cette nuit là est qu'il s'appelait Madara Uchiwa.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela fessaient des mots que Hidan recherchait le criminel. Mais, que dalle il ne trouvait rien, il avait beau demander à tout le monde en décrivant l'homme, personne ne le connaissait. Pourtant, un soir alors qu'il fouillait un vieux quartier de Tokyo, il trouva enfin quelqu'un qui avait l'air de connaître le mafieux, mais vus la façon dont il répondait à ses questions montrait qu'il était mort de peur, en effet la personne tremblait de la tête au pied en bégaiement.  
**Hid : Donc répétez-moi son prénom et nom ?**  
**Homme : « tremble » Ma...da...ra ..Uchi...wa**  
**Hid : « note » Madara Uchiwa, c'est ça ?**  
**Homme : ou...oui**  
**Hid : que savez vous sur lui ?**  
**Homme : c'est le chef d'un groupe de mafia nommé Akatsuki**  
**Hid : O_O Akatsuki ?!**  
**Homme : C'est un groupe composé de plusieurs personnes qui ont de gros casiers judiciaire, ayant commis bon nombre de meurtre à mains armes, c'est des sadiques qui prennent du plaisir à torturer leur prisonnier pour ensuite les abattre d'une balle dans la tête. Si, vous emmerder un de leurs membres, vous signez votre arrêt de mort, encore plus si c'est sur le chef que vous tombez**  
**Hid : oh je vois, et c'est...normal que le chef s'amuse à se faire des flics ?**  
**Homme : hm, ouais c'est son jeux favoris, il les prend comme amants et quand ils deviennent trop fouineur il s'en débarrasse ni vu ni connus, on ne retrouve jamais les corps**  
**Hid « avale de travers » euh...est-ce que vous seriez où est leur QG ?**  
**Homme : oh non non ! Je tiens à la vie OO**  
**Hid : « soupire » ba au moins, l'habitation du chef, ça m'aider déjà mieux**  
**Homme : oui 23 avenue des primevères**  
**Hid « note » bien merci Mr ?**  
**Homme : Nara**  
**Hid : bien alors merci Mr Nara, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à vous « part »**  
**Nara : hé galère « part main dans les poches »**

Hidan se mit donc en chemin direction le dite appartement, à l'aide de son GPS sur son portable car il ne connaissait pas bien la ville et s'y perdait facilement. Il passe à travers des rues sombres et mal fréquente sous le regards de prostitué, voleur et autres bandits de la même espèce. Il arriva enfin devant l'appartement et il se retrouva sur le choc. En effet, le bâtiment avait plus de 50 étages, avec de grandes vitres sur toutes les faces, il était dans la merde, on ne lui avait pas précise quel numéro d'appartement il habitait. Hidan soupira et décida de rentrer dans le hall et de regarder les boîtes aux lettres afin de voir si il trouvait un indice voir même un nom. Il lisait pleins de noms comme Uzuamki, Taka, Akasuna, Iwa Kusa, Kiri ou Ame mais ne vit pas le nom « Uchiwa »

Il décida donc de prendre le premier nom marqué sur une des boîtes aux lettres : Ame et monta au 3e étage puis sonna. On pouvait entendre à l'intérieur des fous rires, de la musique et même une odeur de cigarettes, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu ouvra la porte. Elle portait une robe violet et noir moulant qui laissait sur un décolleté provocant et laissant des jambes hissé sur des talons aiguilles noires. Elle avait un rouge à lèvres foncés avec du fard bleu. Elle avait un perçing sous la lèvres inférieur ainsi que des ongles noirs. Hidan fut fascine devant une telle beauté mais il reprit ses esprit et demande à la jeune femme.  
**Hid : excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous connaîtriez un certain Madara Uchiwa ?**  
**Femme : oui « siffle » CHEF QUELQU'UN POUR VOUS !**

Il venait d'avoir une crise cardiaque, si la jeune femme venait d'apelez mafieux chef c'est qu'elle fessait partis de la mafia et que donc l'Akatsuki était dans le salon et que IL était là ? Aie aie, il se sentait mal. Hidan commençait à regretter d'avoir encore fouille là où il ne fallait pas. Il sentait la mort arrivait à grand pas. Voilà, le dite-chef était à la porte et fixait Hidan de la tête au pied. Il avait une cigarette aux lèvres, portant chemise rouge fonce et pantalon noir, la chemise était un peu ouverte laissant voir le torse où on voyait un collier en forme d'éventail. Les yeux rouge fixait les yeux violet. Hidan avait pour la première fois de sa vie le sang glacer et la peur qui fessait trembler son corps tout en entier. Le mafieux étire un sourire comme au commissariat, signe qu'il avait reconnus le flic. La femme dégaine une flingue et le pointa sur la tête de Hidan, appuyant sur la gâchette, mais son chef la retint en lui prenant l'arme des mains  
**Mad : non Konan, ne tire pas **  
**Konan : et pourquoi chef ?**  
**Mad : je le connais « sourire au coin »**  
**Konan : bien « baisse bras »**  
**Mad : rejoins les autres et préparer le plan de ce soir, je vais m'occuper de monsieur personnellement**  
**Konan : « sourire » bien « rentre dans l'appartement et ferme la porte »**  
**Mad : alors « s'approche » comment m'avais-vous retrouvez ? **  
**Hid « recule » euh, j'ai cherché**  
**Mad : « bloque contre mur » ah oui ? Vous avez demandez à quelqu'un ?**  
**Hid : non non O_O''''**  
**Mad : Vous n'avez pas put demander à mes hommes, car ils sont tous là dans l'appartement, alors dites-moi qui a crache le morceau « regard glaciale »**  
**Hid « avale de travers » gloups personne, je vous le jure !**  
**Mad : vous mentez sinon vous ne tremblerez pas **  
**Hid : ...**  
**Mad : bien, si vous ne voulez pas parlez. Je vous y obligerais « le tire par le bras fort »**  
**Hid : AIE LACHEZ MOI ! « se débat »**

Mais, le Uchiwa l'ignorait royalement et resserra même son emprise sur le bras et grimpe 3 étages avant d'arriver dans un appartement où il le fit rentrer et le jeta sur le canapé puis referma la porte à clef. Hidan souleva sa chemise pour frotter là il l'avais serre, il avait à présent une marque rouge sur le bras et ça lui fessait mal. Alors que Hidan se frottait le bras doucement, le Uchiwa s'approcha de lui félinement. Hidan rougit aussi tôt face à la beauté de cet homme malgré que ce soit un dangereux criminel. Et malheureusement pour lui, le mafieux remarqua ses rougeurs et sourit.  
**Mad : mais c'est que je vous plairais « touche joue »**  
**Hid : NON ! « rougis »**  
**Mad : ah oui, alors pourquoi vous rougissez ?**  
**Hid : vous êtes juste beau et c'est TOUT ! **  
**Mad : « sourit » merci, vous êtes la première personne à me le dire **  
**Hid : ah bon ?! « surprise »**  
**Mad : « se relève et s'asseoir en face » oui « croise jambe »**  
**Hid : pourquoi, qu'est qu'on dit de vous ?**  
**Mad : hn, on dit que je suis sadique, malade, taré, fous, psychopathe, pervers, sans cœur, obsédé et hn « réfléchis » **  
**Hid : et ?**

La porte s'ouvrit grâce à des clef, et un homme aux cheveux bruns long entra en rangeant les clef dans sa poche, il s'approche du mafieux et l'embrasse sur les lèvres en souriant. Hidan compris sur le champ que c'était son petit amis vus comment Uchiwa rougissais. Le brun remarque enfin Hidan sur le canapé et se tourna vers Madara, avec un tons jaloux dans la voix  
**Brun : c'est qui ?**  
**Mad : c'est un euh...**  
**Hid : « sourit » un nouveau membre, bonjour Mr je m'appelle Hidan Yu**  
**Mad : ^^''' voilà, c'est ça. Donc, Hidan je te présente Hashirama Senju, mon petit ami**  
**Hid : bonjour Mr Senju « sourit »**  
**Hashi : hm « va en cuisine »**  
**Mad : « soupire » oufff**  
**Hid : euh pourquoi ce soupire ? =_='''**  
**Mad : Hashirama est au courant que j'ai l'habitude de m'envoyer en l'air des flics et comme il est possessif, il tue tous les flics mais qui je couche.**  
**Hid : OO'' « devient blanc »**  
**Mad : mais t'inquiète, je ne dirais rien à propos de toi « se sers un verre de whisky »**  
**Hid : et pourquoi ? **  
**Mad : car j'ai besoins de toi « boit »**  
**Hidan : besoins de moi ?**  
Mad : oui  
**Hidan : mais pour faire quoi ?**  
**Mad : pour quitter Hashirama **  
**Hidan : O_O pourquoi ?**  
**Mad : j'en ai ma claque, qu'il sois aussi fouineur, il m'appelle tout le temps dès que je suis en mission et le soir c'est tout le temps des SMS**  
**Hid : mais réglez ça avec lui c'est pas à moi de le faire**  
**Mad : « regard noir » t'a pas le choix, sois tu m'aide sois tu finis une balle dans la tête**  
**Hid : hé vous êtes peut-être un chef de mafia mais je veux pas me mêler de vos affaires de couple, si vous avez un problème avec votre petit-ami c'est à vous de le régler en parlant avec lui et non pas à un parfait inconnus**  
**Mad : hn effectivement, vous avez raison mais voyez-vous j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aidez pour une bonne raison**  
**Hid « debout, mains sur les hanches » ah oui et laquelle ?**  
**Mad : il lui arrive de me battre sous les coup de la colère**  
**Hid : O_O et vous vous laissez faire ?**  
**Mad : il est plus fort que moi « baisse tête »**  
**Hid : euh ... **  
**Mad : « pleure en silence »**  
**Hid : ... « le serre contre lui »**

Hidan ne croyait pas ses yeux, un chef de mafia qui a une réputation très maléfique devant la lois, ne sais pas se défendre face à son petit-ami, et le pire c'est qu'il se fessait frapper par lui. En public, c'est l'homme sadique et mauvais qui fait le mal mais en privé, il est faible et peureux. Comme quoi, on ne peut pas juger les gens sur les apparences et sur ceux qu'ils font.  
Mais, là Hidan ne savait pas quoi faire. Aider un homme malheureux dans son couple qui l'appelle à l'aide ou un criminel qui n'a pas de cœur et s'amuse avec la vie des gens. Hidan décida d'écouter son cœur qui lui dictait ce qu'il fallait faire et un jour espérer un changement et peut-être plus. Après tout, ce qu'il fallait vraiment à Madara, c'était quelqu'un pour l'aimer pour ce qu'il était au fond de lui et non pour ce qu'il fessait, pour le comprendre, lui parler quand ça n'allait pas et lui apporter toute l'attention qu'il lui fallait, et puis on dit que même le pire des criminels peut avoir un cœur quand on sais s'y prendre avec lui, il faut juste essayer.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela fessaient à présent 3 mois que j'avais intégré la mafia. J'avais bien sûr aidé Madara à rompre avec Hashirama même si les coup ont suivis après, je l'avais protégé en lui mettant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire bien placé. Oh bien sur, on était si on peut dire ensemble mais de l'amour, il n'y en avait pas, pas un geste affectueux, juste faire l'amour presque tout les soirs. Il refusait que je le touche et à la place préférait me menacer si je continuait avec un flingue sous la gorge, charmant n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, là on est tous réunis dans le salon d'un des membres de l'Akatsuki et nous attendons notre chef. Pour les contrat nous sommes pas binôme de deux. Moi, j'avais reçus comme arme une grande faux rouge et argenté pour faire de beau massacre, j'avais été mis avec un homme nommé Kakuzu. Il est brun avec des yeux vert-rouge et une peau matte, le corps pleins de cicatrices doté d'une grande force, rajoutons qu'il est râleur et radin et que nous passons notre temps à nous taper dessus, mais bon c'est fun et puis on est devenus amis à force. Ensuite, vous avez Pein, un punk roux avec des piercings sur le visage, yeux gris-violet, un peu taré sur les bords avec sa manie d'être sois disant Dieu. Sa partenaire est Konan, oui la femme que j'ai rencontré la 1er fois, spécialisé en origami dont une fleur dans ces cheveux.

Après, nous avons Sasori, un roux aux yeux brun avec une gueule de garçon, il est spécialisé en poison. C'est lui qui nous a accueillis dans son salon, en couple avec Deidara. Il est blond aux yeux bleus, un peu effémine, sa spécialité à lui c'est les bombes, tout les deux sont des artistes à leur manière, c'est souvent leur sujet de dispute mais ils s'aiment beaucoup. Binôme suivant, Kisame tête de requin, avec une grande épée de 2m avec Itachi, le neveu de Madara, qui lui est en couple avec Pein. Lui aussi, il a les cheveux noir mais en queue de cheval avec de grande rides sous les yeux. Et y a enfin, Zetsu moitié-blanc et moitié-noir, schizophrène et cannibale aux cheveux vert et yeux jaune qui nous sert d'espion voilà l'Akatsuki au complet.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, nos regards se tournèrent tous vers notre chef qui venait d'entrer. Il s'approche lentement vers nous, tremblant de tout son corps et puis d'un coup s'écroule au sol. Aussi tôt, c'est la panique générale, cinq ou six membres fonce dehors armés et regarde aux alentours quand aux autres il s'occupe de soulever le chef et de le poser sur un lit tandis que moi je reste debout sous le choc, Sasori sort de la salle de bain avec compresses, alcool et bandages et va soigner Madara.

C'est la 1er fois de ma vie que j'étais autant paniqué. Je m'en mordais les doigts, mort de peur. Cet homme qui était le mal incarné et la violence même était la personne qui fessait battre mon cœur comme un fou, peur de le perdre, peur de perdre l'être aimé, peur de perdre celui dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Je passa une nuit blanche assis sur le canapé jusqu'à 9h du matin. Sasori était venus me chercher.  
**Saso : Hidan**  
**Hid : hn oui ?**  
**Saso « sourit » c'est bon, il est sauvé, tu peux aller le voir ^^**  
**Hid : merci mec « se lève et cours à la chambre »**  
**Saso : de rien « main dans les poches »**

Je fonça donc à la chambre et défonça la porte violemment, il était là assis dans le lit mais recouvert de bandages de la tête au pied, pas très beau à voir mais je m'en moques, je lui souris et m'approche, m'assoies au bord du lit. Il tourne la tête vers moi et pour la 1er fois depuis qu'on était ensemble, il avait rougis, je rit légèrement, il était vraiment mignon. Comme ça, qui aurait crus s'était le mafieux numéro 1 à cet instant là.  
**Mad : hn « rouge »**  
**Hid : c'est la première fois que je te vois rougir, c'est vraiment mignon ^^**  
**Mad : hn merci Hidan /**  
**Hid « prend la main » ça va tes blessures ?**  
**Mad « retire main » mais oui, Sasori c'est bien occupé de moi, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien**  
**Hid : ...si tu le dit « se lève »**  
**Mad : Hidan, y a un problème ?**  
**Hid : ... non rien du tout t'inquiète « s'en va direction la porte »**  
**Mad : ...**

D'un coup, il m'a attrapé par le bras et plaqué au dessous de lui alors qu'il était en caleçon et le plus surprenant c'est qu'il m'avait embrassé avec amour, pas un baiser comme lorsqu'on fessait l'amour mais un baiser tendre et affectueux. Cela fessaient déjà quelques jours qu'il était bizarre, me câlinant plus, plus de bisous, oui vraiment plus affectueux. D'un côté, moi appréciait mieux qu'il me câline plutôt qu'il me saute dessus à chaque occasion. Qu'il accepte mieux mes marques d'affection mais dès que ça allait plus loin aussi tôt, il paniquait, je ne sais pas pourquoi et j'aimerais le savoir, disons que dès que sa devait chaud il paniquait et s'éloignait de moi rapidement. J'ai une idée là-dessus mais faut que je lui demande.  
**Hid « stop le baiser » Hn Mady**  
**Mad : oui ?**  
**Hid : pourquoi tu es aussi affectueux ces derniers temps ? « s'asseoir »**  
**Mad : « rougit de nouveau » et ba c'est que /**  
**Hid : oui , je t'écoutes « se rapproches »**  
**Mad : HN ! « recule »**  
**Hid « main à la jambe » tu m'aimes ?**  
**Mad : « rouge, hoche tête » hn**  
**Hid : « souris, embrasse »je t'aime 3**  
**Mad « répond autant » hn**  
**Hid « caresse jambes » est-ce que tu serais vierge ? (sens : de ne pas avoir été dominé)**  
**Mad : « baisse yeux »...**  
**Hid : je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi tu étais aussi distant quand j'allais plus loin dans mes câlins « caresse jambe » tu n'a jamais était dominé dans ta vie et tu as peur ?**  
**Mad : oui « tremble »**  
**Hid : « embrasse joue » je te promet d'être doux et d'éviter que tu es mal**  
**Mad : hn d'accord**  
**Hid « embrasse tendrement »**  
**Mad : hn attend pas ici ! « repousse »**  
**Hid : « se lève » où alors ?**  
**Mad : chez toi...**  
**Hid : O_O chez moi ?**  
**Mad : oui pourquoi y a un problème ?**  
**Hid : ba c'est que je te rappelle déjà qu'on me croit mort et que mes colocataires peuvent débarquer à n'importe quel moment tout de même**  
**Mad : « surpris » laisse tomber alors « va s'habiller »**  
**Hid « prend poignet » écoutes laisse-moi arranger ça seul et je promet qu'on le fera chez moi**  
**Mad : promis ?**  
**Hid : promis !**  
**Mad : Je t'aime**  
**Hid : je t'aime aussi « embrasse »**

Bien sur, on a quand même fait l'amour dans ce lit mais c'était moi le dominé mais là c'était passionné, sensuelle et tendre, prenant tout notre temps et nous caressant mutuellement, des baisers doux sur la peau, des mots d'amour susurré à l'oreille enfin le vrai amour.


	4. Chapter 4

Comment voulez-vous annoncez à vos amis, votre famille que vous êtes toujours en vie mais que en plus vous faites partis de la mafia et que vous sortez avec le chef ? Là, on me prendrais pour un fous. Mais bon, je tenais vraiment à lui et à honorer cette promesse. Donc, il fallait que je le fasse, c'est ainsi que je suis entré dans le commissariat sous les yeux de mes ex-collègue qui n'en croyait pas leur yeux, j'entrai donc dans le bureau du chef qui recracha son verre de whisky à la figure d'une jeune recrue.  
**Hid : hé salut la veille !:D**  
**Tsu : O_O HIDAN ?!**  
**Hid : et oui, me revoilà en chair et en os hehehe!^^**  
**Tsu : mais tu étais... ?!**  
**Hid : mort ? Haha, non j'étais partis en voyage forcé sans prévenir personne, c'est tout, à cause de la mafia.**  
**Tsu : hehehe, si tu le dis ravis de te revoir crétin ^^**  
**Hid « souris » merci « voit la recrue » OO hé je te connais toi, t'es le gars qui j'ai interrog mois**  
**Recrue : hm « fume »**  
**Tsu : voici Shikamaru Nara, un jeune policier qui s'est engagé il y a exactement 3 mois pile le jour de ta disparition, il a effectué ton travail jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**  
**Shika : du coup, vous l'avez trouvé ?**  
**Hid : euh ba oui en quelques sortes ^^'''**  
**Tsu : c'est ton nouveau colocataire, les autres ont pris la poudre d'escampette craignant pour leur vie.**  
**Hid : bien, je rentre. Je suis crevé.**  
**Shika : hé galère « suis »**

J'arrive enfin à mon appartement, il n'avais pas changé d'un poil à part que deux chambres étaient à présent vide dont une qui allait être à présent occuper par Shikamaru. Je retrouve ma chambre dans le bordel, souriant je m'ecroula sur le lit en soupirant de soulagement, ça avait été facile finalement maintenant rester à faire venir Madara ici sans que le colocataire se doute de quelques chose, hmm idée les coures. Je pris un papier et écrivit une liste de courses la plus longues du monde avec des truc que je n'avais sûrement pas besoins mais qui au moins l'occuperait pour une bonne heures ou deux, puis je frappe à sa porte.  
**Shika : ouais ?**  
**Hid tend la liste : tu pourra allez faire les courses s'il-te-plaît après que t'es finis de t'installer ?**  
**Shika : pourquoi tu le fait pas toi même puisque que t'es libre là ?**  
**Hid : car j'ai des coup de fil à passer « lui fourre dans les mains » et puis MERDE ! « retourne dans sa chambre »**

Arrogant et râleur le nouveau colocataire, soudain j'ai eus une idée assez coquine pour faire patienter mon homme en attendant ce soir, je ferma la porte à clef de ma chambre, m'allongea sur mon lit et composa son numéro..  
**- hn allô ? **  
**Hid prend une voix sensuelle : hn chéri~  
- Hn oui ?  
Hid : tu viens de sortir de la douche ?  
- oui pourquoi ?  
Hid : hmm j'ai envie de te toucher ~  
- hehehe à quoi tu joue ? « s'assoit sur son lit »  
Hid : à rien voyons~  
- ah bon ? « sourire au coin »  
Hid : hmm ma langue te léchant le cou lentement  
- arrête tu va me faire bander  
Hid : hmm ~ te caresser le torse  
- hm coquin  
Hid : parsemer ton corps muscler de baisers chaud et mouillé~  
- hmm , c'est chaud  
Hid : sentir ton odeur de mâle  
- oh ouais  
Hid : te mordiller l'oreille  
- hm continu  
Hid : lécher ton torse « se caresse »  
- hmm oui « s'allonge et se caresse aussi »  
Hid : caresser tes jambes passionnément  
- oh ouais t'arrête pas~  
Hid : te lécher les cuisses avec goût  
- ah ouii~~  
Hid : te caresser de haut en bas  
- AH OUI !  
Hid : hm lécher avec vitesse amm  
- T'ARRETE PAS ! ~  
Hid : te prendre en bouge et lécher avidement  
- « cambre » aaahhh ouii !  
Hid : j'augmente la vitesse avec désir  
- « petit cris » HAAMM OUI !  
Hid : « cambre dos » je continue en te léchant rapidement  
- AAHHH HIDAN OUUI !  
Hid : je te griffe de mes ongles, le long de tes hanches  
- AH HAAAHMM PREND-MOII !  
Hid : et d'un coup de langue bien précis et vif, je te ferais atteindre l'orgasme~  
- « hurlement aigus » AAAAAAAAAHH !  
Hid : hmm je t'attends chez moi pour la suite  
- hn « halète »  
Hid : fait vite trésor « raccroche »**


	5. Chapter 5

Je raccroche le sourire aux lèvres, je venais pas de croire que l'avait fait jouir là par téléphone, oh la vache c'était torride faudra que je recommence et l'oblige à aller plus loin, hehehe mais plus tard quand il sera décoincé, après je lui ferais milles et une choses pas catholique du tout et je peux vous assurer qu'après il adorera être en dessous, j'entends mon colocataire sortir engin. Dix minutes plus tard, on frappe à ma porte, je me lève et va ouvrir. Mon homme se trouve là encore le rouge au visage et apparemment pas satisfait complètement.

**Hid « regarde » et ba, je t'ai pas satisfait complètement on dirait**

**Mad : raah tais-toi et baise-moi**

**Hid : « rit » avec plaisir « plaque contre le mur »**

**Mad : HN !**

Hidan se mit à lui lécher le cou avidement, mordre le lobe de l'oreille en suçotant doucement. Il descend sa langue tout en retirant la chemise et la jette à terre. Il s'attaque aux mamelons qu'il mordille avec amour. Madara émit un gémissement de surprise et commença à trembler de tout son corps, découvrant une nouvelle sensation.

Tout à coup, pantalon et boxer sont baissé et Hidan accroupit, lui léchant les cuisses, il sortit de la bouche du noir un cri de plaisir. Le plaisir qu'il lui procurait était inimaginable, jamais dans toute sa vie, il n'en avais ressentis autant. Il cambrait en arrière à chaque coup de langue, tirant légèrement sur les cheveux argenté. C'est lorsqu'il prit en bouche l'érection que ce fut l'orgasme. Le dos courbé et la tête en arrière, bavant légèrement, la vitesse augmenta et ne tenant plus il se lâcha dans la bouche de son amant après tant de plaisir.

**Hid : « murmure » je te prépare d'accord ?**

**Mad : hn oui « agrippe épaule »**

Hidan plaça ses mains aux fesses, les écarta un peu et rentra doucement un doigts. Madara hurla de douleur et mordit l'épaule à sang mais ce qu'il ne savait pas ce que Hidan étais maso alors que les larmes coulaient des yeux rouge. Hidan commença à bouger lentement son doigt et sentant que Madara était un peu détendu car il avait lâcher son épaule, il ajouta un 2e doigts mais il avait parlé trop vite. Car il entendis de nouveau un cris et cette fois c'était le dos qui fut griffer fort, et la tête en arrière en hurlant de douleur. Alors, Hidan le caressait en même temps pour le détendre complètement, voyant que les cris devenait des gémissements, il inséra le dernier doigts et là ce fut certes un cris mais il fut de plaisir, sans doutes avait-il touché le point sensible alors Hidan recommença ses mouvements et même cris, il sourit au coin, fière de l'avoir trouvé du 1er coup.

Jugeant qu'il était assez prépare, il le posa sur le lit doucement et se mit entre ces jambes en l'embrassant amoureusement.

**Hid : je n'ai pas de lubrifiants donc tu auras très mal au début mais ça passera après « caresse joue »**

**Mad « stress » hmm d'accord « rougit »**

Hidan se déshabilla et lui écarta les cuisses tout en l'embrassant et le pénétra lentement, bien sur un cris de douleur survenus avec des larmes. Un peu de sang tombait sur le drap blanc et le dos de Hidan avait à présent une magnifique marque, l'argenté rentra enfin complètement en lui sous un hurlement de déchirement de la part de Madara qui avait explosé en larmes, ne supportant pas la douleur au fond de lui, le déchirant de tout son être. C'est à ce moment là que le colocataire d'Hidan décida de rentrer des courses et bien sûr il décida de venir frapper à la chambre d'Hidan pour le prévenir.

**Shika : Hidan ! « frappe à la porte »**

**Hid : quoi ?! « lève la tête »**

**Shika : J'ai fait les courses, il serait temps de faire à manger, tu crois pas ?**

**Hid : hm**

**Mad : « pleure fort » aiie Hidan !**

Comment gérer sa vie privé avec son chéri qui a accepter de perdre sa virginité pour vous et de sa vie public. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Madara en plan pour faire à manger sans le risque de se retrouver avec une balle dans la tête ou sinon finir sa rapidement et tant pis pour la douleur. Nan, mais qu'il racontait, il se baffa. Il préférait faire l'amour à son petit ami plutôt que de bouffer avec son colocataire, il n'allait quand même pas laisser son mec dans cet état non

**Hid : Shika tu me laisse hmm 20 min et j'arrive ok ?**

**Shika : aah, je vois ok , amuse-toi bien « part »**

**Mad « pleure toujours »**

**Hid lui prend le visage : chéri, je te fait si mal que ça ?**

**Mad crie : AAIIE OUI !**

**Hid : ba attend « se retire »**

**Mad : HHHAAA « très mal »**

Hidan fouilla dans sa commode espérant trouver ne serait-ce qu'un reste de lubrifiant, au bout de 5 min, il en trouva un et l'appliqua sur lui et retourne à Madara en le collant à lui.

**Hid : ça devrait aller mieux là « rentre en lui »**

**Mad : aahmmm**

**Hid : oui, c'est mieux. Dit-moi quand je peux bouger « caresse »**

**Mad : hnm vas-y « s'accroche »**

Hidan l'allongea tout en l'embrassant passionnément et commença ses mouvements de hanches. Mais très vite, son partenaire quémanda que ça aille plus vite ce qu'il fit assez surprit de sa part mais plutôt content. C'est qu'il devait se sentir bien à l'aise car il suivait des reins les mouvements. Alors, jugeant que c'était bon, il écarta plus les jambes et alla encore plus profond à la vitesse maximum. Chose brillante car Madara se cambrait en hurlant de plaisir, agrippant les draps. Malaxant les fesses en même temps, il le fit allongé sur le côté tout en le caressant et donne des coup de butoir très puissant touchant la prostate à chaque fois. Son amant avait atteint rapidement le nirvana et hurlait à plus de voix, bavant un peu et ayant obtenus un orgasme. La cadence augmenta à son maximum puis-qu'assis dos contre torse, Hidan bougeait des reins en rythme avec lui, en pressant les hanches en désir. C'est dans un coup bien placé que Madara éjacula, le dos cambre et la tête en arrière. Hidan donna un dernier coup et éjacula lui aussi et qu'ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux mort de fatigue en s'endormant l'un contre l'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

___But mama, i'l in love with a criminal. And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason inside, I just can't deny, I love that guy._

Cette chanson passait en boucle depuis ce matin, à la radio et depuis Hidan l'avait en tête, alors qu'il déjeunait avec Shikamaru tendit que Madara dormait encore profondément, fatigué de la nuit dernière.  
******Shika : ah, on a reçu un coup de fils hier soir "boit thé"****  
********Hid : hm de qui ? "sert de café"****  
********Shika : un certain Mr et Madame Yu ****  
********CRACK !****  
********Shika : galère Hidan ! Ta cassé une tasse !****  
********Hid : O_O "sous le choc"****  
********Shika : hé, ça va pas ?!****  
********Hid : si si très bien "monte"****  
********Shika : he, où tu va ?****  
********Hid : prendre une douche "ferme porte de sa chambr****e"**

Hidan regardait son homme dormir tranquillement, les cheveux noir cachant son visage, il ressemblait à un ange comme cela. Soupirant, s'assit sur le lit et prit son chéri dans les bras et lui caressa le dos doucement, ce qui fit frisonner Madara qui se réveilla en douceur.  
******Hid : bonjour "voix douce"****  
********Mad : hm bonjour "s'étire"****  
********Hid : bien dormis ?****  
********Mad : oui, mais super crever "pose tête sur torse"****  
********Hid : euh, j'ai pas été trop sauvage hier soir ? ^^'''****  
********Mad : ah putain, mais t'es vraiment une bête, t'es meilleur que moi là-dedans la vache, tu ma donné un orgasme et m'a fait atteindre le paradis jamais dans toute ma vie ça n'était arrivé !****  
********Hid : whoua ça ce fête alors hehe ^^'''****  
********Mad : tu va bien, t'a l'air paniquer comme si quelque chose te tracassait ?****  
********Hid : Ba en fait, la pire chose que je craignais qui se réalise ba va justement se réaliser ^^''****  
********Mad : o_o hn ? et c'est quoi ?****  
********Hid : mes parents veulent rencontrer ma '"conjointe" ****  
********Mad : O_O TA !****  
********Hid : oui MA CONJOINTE !****  
********Mad : O_O mais tu es gay ? Je comprend pas****  
********Hid : mes parents sont chrétiens et à cheval sur les traditions et ils savent pas que je suis gay ! "panique" J'suis dans la merde là ! ****  
********Mad : ba euh demande à une de tes amis à toi de ce faire passer pour****  
********Hid : nan, ça marchera jamais, ils connaissent trop mes amis****  
********Mad : merde euh prend Deidara ! Il ressemble à une fille**  
******Hid : et me faire trucider par Sasori, ah ça non "regarde Madara de haut en bas" à moins que..****  
********Mad : OO AH NON HORS DE QUESTION !****  
********Hid se met à genoux : PITIE ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort là ! "le supplie"****  
********Mad : je refuse de me déguiser en fille !****  
********Hid : je t'en supplie à genoux, si tu m'aimes sauve-moi la vie pitié !****  
********Mad : ...****  
********Hid "toujours à genoux, en train de supplier"****  
********Mad : "soupire" bon d'accord****  
********Hid : "embrasse fougueusement" merci mais faut que Itachi et Deidara aussi ****  
********Mad OO pourquoi ?****  
********Hid : Rencontrer les amis aussi ****  
********Mad : et notre boulot ?**  
******Hid : cache le sous une entreprise familiale****  
********Mad : d'accord je m'occupe de ça.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Quelques mois plus tard"  
******Hid : tu es prêt ?****  
********- JE TE JURE QUE TU VA LE PAYER ! "sort"****  
********Hid : OO WHOUAAA !**

En effet, notre cher mafieux portait une robe noire et rouge, talons compensée du maquillage et les ongles vernis ainsi que des faux seins, si je ne savais pas que c'était un homme, j'aurais parié que c'était une femme.  
******Hid : la vache, t'es sexy ~~ grr****  
********Mad : HN arrête ça, c'est déjà assez gênant**

**_« Ça sonne »_****  
********Hid : aller zen, prend une voix féminine et n'oublie pas de sourire surtout****  
********Mad : et gnagnagna ! # "grogne"****  
********Hid "ouvre la porte" Bonjour ****  
********Les parents : fiston "bisous et câlins"****  
********Mad : ..."dit rien"****  
********Père : oh et bien voilà notre belle fille par Saint Marie, elle est magnifique O.O****  
********Mad "faux sourire" merci Mr ''' (connard)****  
********Hid : "pince hanche de Madara" voici donc ma femme Azzurra Uchiwa ****  
********Mad : #****  
********Mère : O.O whoua Uchiwa, belle prise fiston****  
********Mad : "faux rire" """ (envie de meurtre)**  
******Père ; qui plus est bien foutus ****  
********Mad : O.O## (! MEUTRE)****  
********Hid : allons allons chérie "enlace"****  
********Mad : grr "grogne"****  
********Hid : bon si on passait à table ?! '^^''****  
********Parents : oui « s'installe »****  
********Hid : chérie, tu peux amener le plat stp ? « grand sourire »****  
********Mad : grr oui « va en cuisine et faillit se péter la figure à cause des talons » ! MARRE ! « apporte plat et serre tout le monde »****  
********Parents : ta femme n'a pas l'air d'aller bien****  
********Hid : normal, elle a ses règles, elle râle souvent quand elle l'es as****  
********Mad : OO###****  
** **  
**C'est la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, Madara craqua et lança le plat contre le mur et monta furax à l'étage en sanglots en claquant la porte. Grand silence... Hidan regarda ses parents, puis son colocataire et enfin la porte à l'étage, il soupira et décida d'avouer**.****  
********Hid : papa, maman, je dois vous avez quelque chose****  
********Les 2 parents : quoi donc ?****  
********Hid : Je ne suis pas marié à une femme nommé Azzurra mais en couple avec un homme nommé Madara Uchiwa qui est le chef de la mafia.****  
********Shika OO****  
********Les parents : ...****  
********Hid : Je lui est supplie de se déguiser pour ne pas avoir honte et vous faire bonne impression, si vous m'en voulez, je comprendrais mais j'aime cet homme et pour rien au monde je ne me séparais de lui, je l'aime à en mourir, c'est** ******un menteur, manipulateur qui ne fait pas le bien. Il triche tout le temps, toujours armé. C'est un chien errant, qui reste à l'écart. C'est un rebelle avec un cœur de pierre. Mais, je suis tombé amoureux d'un mafieux, ce genre d'amour impossible, je sais que c'est suicidaire et que j'y laisserais ma vie mais j'aime ce gars. C'est un scélérat qui défie la lois, il tue juste pour le plaisir. Aucune rancœur, aucune pitié, il ne connaît pas la gentillesse On m'avait dit de laisser tomber mais moi j'ai dit non. Parce que je l'aime comme il est. J'entends des gens raconter des rumeurs sur lui, des rumeurs mauvaise qui tenterait de nous séparer, mais je m'en fiche et je les écoutent pas. Ne pleure pas s'il-te plaît maman****  
********Les parents : ...****  
********Hid « se lève » Je suis désolé que ça se passe comme ça, si vous me le permettez, je monte le voir et va tenter de me faire pardonner pour la connerie que j'ai faite « monte »****  
** **  
**Hidan monta à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre en fermant doucement la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et là, il trouva Madara en pleurs avec du maquillage qui coulait le long du visage. Hidan s'approcha et l'enlace par derrière tendrement en lui disant pardon.**  
********Hid : « serre » pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'aurais dût t'écouter toi au lieu de vouloir sauver ma peau. Si mes parents n'accepte pas notre relation, je m'en moques, je t'aime toi et comme tu es au naturel et non sous un déguisement. J'ai fait une énorme connerie. « le retourne et l'aide à se démaquiller par un coton » Tu es ce que tu es, avec ton charme et ton caractère à toi. Rien ne pourra le dissimuler, je t'aime comme un fou que ça devrait être punis de mort tellement mon amour pour toi est puissant, au fond de moi ont naquis les flammes de la passion. Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi « main à la joue » Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner ni d'accepter mes excuses mais de m'aimer de tout ton âme****  
********Mad « pleure » Hidan ...****  
********Hid : Je t'aime Madara et sa rien ni personne ne pourra me l'interdire et te le dire tout les jours, à chaque moment qu'on passera ensemble, ni même les années à venir car tu es mon âme sœur, la personne que je recherchais depuis le début, mon bien aimé, mon cœur..ma moitié « embrasse »**


	8. Chapter 8

Après cet incident, tout redevint comme avant, toujours à faire des vols, des assassinats comme tout les jours, on était à la veille d'un attentat sur une des plus grandes banque des plus sécurisés du Japon, ça allait être dur. On allait sûrement pas s'en sortir vivant. J'ai pas peur de mourir, c'est juste que depuis quelques temps, Madara avait un problème avec ses yeux, il me disais que c'était floue des fois, il lui arrivait même de se prendre un meuble sans le voir mais ce qui m'inquiétais le plus c'est que depuis deux mois, il ne voyait quasiment plus les couleurs autour de lui, les médecins avait été clair si il ne trouvait pas des yeux de rechange, il allait devenir aveugle et qui plus ait, ses yeux le fessait souffrir physiquement, l'emportant dans de douloureuse fièvre et tremblement, l'obligeant à rester clouer au lit les ¾ du temps. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, on m'avais raconté que son petit frère était mort dans un accident, il y a bien longtemps et le médecin avait proposé de lui greffer les yeux mais cela était trop dur pour lui, vous le voyez pleurer des larmes de sang, incapable de se lever et tremblant de partout et pale comme un mort. J'étais assis à son chevalet tout en lui serrant la main tendrement pour le calmer et ainsi lui parler.**  
********Hid : écoutes-moi chéri. Je sais que c'est dur d'apprendre le décès d'un proche aussi brutale mais pleurer ne le fera pas revenir « serre main » Je sais aussi que vous étiez très proche comme frère, ne culpabilise pas car tu n'es pas aller le voir hier soir, ton frère t'aimais beaucoup et ça personne ne pourra dire le contraire « entrelace doigts » c'est ça l'amour fraternel alors arrête de pleurer. Je suis là mon amour, je veillerais sur toi et te protégerais de ma vie si il le faut mais stp je t'aime alors fait cette opération. C'est un signe, un cadeau que t'a offert ton frère et te redonnant la vue, alors si tu m'aimes, si tu veux revoir mon visage, je t'en pris fait-toi greffer les yeux d'Izuna******

Il lève la tête, me fixe alors ces yeux mi-clos et d'où coulent du sang, il souffre ça se voyait mais je l'aime et c'est ça seule chance**  
********Hid : MADARA ! « serre fort la main »****  
********Mad : « larmes » oui ..je...le...fe..rais « tousse »****  
********Hid larmes de soulagement : merci « serre fort »****  
********Mad : « crache sang » douce...ment... cre...tin « serre »****  
********Hid : « serre moins » désolé******

Je l'aida à s'allonger doucement, remonte la couette sur lui en l'embrassant tendrement et lui murmure doucement**  
********Hid : repose-toi, je vais appeler l'hopîtal et prendre un rdv et quand tu iras mieux on ira déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de ton frère, d'accord ?****  
********Mad : hn oui « se blottit »****  
********Hid : quand tu veras à nouveau, je t'enmènerais voir de magnifique paysage que tes nouveaux yeux n'oublieront jamais. Aller repose toi « embrasse front »****  
********Mad : hn « caresse visage tendrement en fessant le contour » Je t'aime Hidan****  
********Hid « souris et serre la main » Je t'aime Madara « embrasse la main » bonne nuit « se lève, va éteindre la lumière et ferme la porte »****  
********Mad : zzz « s'endort »****  
** _**  
**____Alors que la porte se refermaient lentement, et glisse Madara dans le noir bercé par Morphé. Hidan ne savait pas que ce soir là, sa vie allait s'achever, qui aurait crus que si avait décidé de rester avec lui cette nuit, il serait encore avec lui le lendemain matin, et que Madara aurait put voir son visage qui souriait avec un petit rire à sa façon mais non le destin en avait décidé autrement et Hidan avait pris une balle en plein cœur alors qu'il essayais de rejoindre l'hôpital après commis le vol avec les autres mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide et c'était écroulé sur le sol devant les portes d'entrée. Bien sur, les médecins avait fait tout ce qu'ils avaient put pour le sauver mais c'était trop il était mort et ne ré-ouvrirais plus jamais les yeux. Alors que le matin se levait doucement, laissant ses rayons de soleil réveiller les patients. Madara ouvrit les yeux, de nouveau yeux, une nouvelle vue mais il n'y avait pas Hidan auprès de lui pour lui tenir la main et lui sourire, il avait seulement autour de lui ses amis qui affichait une mine triste, les yeux baissés, il demanda où il était mais aucun ne répondus,____c'est alors qu'il compris qu'il était mort. De vrai larmes salés coulait des yeux, les jambes remontées, et la tête posé sur les genoux, éclatant en larmes, il ne pouvais pas le croire, il lui avait promis de rester auprès de lui, de l'emmener voir de magnifique paysage, un fois qu'il serait réveille, qu'il veillerais sur lui et le protégerais de sa vie, mais il ne pourrais plus jamais revoir son visage, ni ses yeux améthyste et sa tignasse en bataille argenté et surtout son sourire. La bande quitta la chambre, le laissant seul afin de le laisser pleurer quand il tourna les yeux vers la table et là se trouvait une photos de Hidan avec une lettre, Madara tendit la main vers et les pris entre ces mains. Il regarda la photos en pleurant, repensant à tout les souvenirs passé, leur rencontre, leurs engueulades, leur premier baiser, la première fois. Mais il n'était plus là. Ou était l'épaule sur laquelle, il se reposait. La présence chaude que son corps aimer serrer, où était donc passé la voix qui répondait à ces question. L'autre moitié de lui sans qui il perdait la raison. Et quand ce matin et que le jour s'est levé et qu'il lui avait offert encore ses plus beaux éclats, Hidan n'était plus là. Madara décida d'ouvrir la lettre et de la lire lentement laissant couler ses larmes._****

___« Madara, mon bien aimé____,__**  
**____Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis pas à tes côtés à ton réveil, je m'en excuse mon amour. Je savais que hier soir en fermant cette porte que je ne reverrais plus, je le sentais au plus profond de moi, je t'aime. Pardonne-moi de te laisser seul. Tu ne sentira plus ma présence près de toi, plus mon sourire ni mon rire. Tu ne veras plus mes yeux, ne touchera plus mon visage mais sache une chose tout cela restera à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire et je suis sur dans quelques années quand tu aura retrouvé quelqu'un et que tu relira cette lettre avec ma photo, tu sourira en repensant à toutes ces belles années. Certes, il y aura toujours un grand vide que tu n'arrivera pas à remplir mais même si je ne suis plus là, quelqu'un me remplacera et te fera voir ces paysages que je t'avais promis. Ma voix, tu pourra toujours l'entendre dans tes rêves mais aussi sur les vidéos de fête, de ton anniversaire, du mien ou encore d'autres. La présence chaude de mon corps contre le tiens, tu la ressentira quand tu auras froid et que tu te sentira mal, je serais à jamais celui que j'ai aimé. Je t'aime Madara et même dans l'au-delà et ca rien ni personne n'a put me l'interdire et de te l'avoir dit tout les jours, à chaque moment qu'on avait passé ensemble ni même à travers toutes ces années car tu était mon âme sœur, la personne que j'avais cherché et que j'avais trouvé, mon bien aimé, mon cœur, ma moitié...Adieu. »_****

_Madara referma la lettre lentement, en pleurant en silence. Serrant le bout de papier contre son cœur brisé et tombé en miette, il ne sais pas si il allait retrouvé l'amour un jour mais personne ne remplacerais Hidan dans son cœur... Sur ces tombes où est inscrit "Hidan Yu, né le 23 avril 1987 et mort le 15 mai 2012, reposé en paix mon amour", des fleurs avaient été déposée, le vent soufflait dans le cimetière à mesure que la personne qui avait déposé les fleurs s'éloigna en murmurant : « Merci pour toutes ces belles années de bonheur et d'amour Hidan »._


End file.
